


[尊多]亲吻三十题

by miyanofun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanofun/pseuds/miyanofun
Summary: ※我真的不知道lof在我这篇看到了什么屏蔽词，难道是有哪一段亲的太黄了吗？





	[尊多]亲吻三十题

5\. 袭卷一切的强势亲吻

※其实这两个人都是初吻

 

呼吸被夺走了。

十束没来得及红脸，也没来得及躲闪距离，就被周防压在墙上，生生的夺走了呼吸。干燥的唇瓣却印下潮湿的吻，柔韧的舌扫进他因吃惊而微张的唇，然后就粗暴地夺走了他生存必须的氧气，翻天覆地乱搅一气，完全是既生涩又乱来的吻法。十束没办法挣脱，胸口因为缺氧而揪起来一般，头脑在发晕，身体轻飘飘得如同天旋地转。

也许很漫长，也许并没有那么长，十束已经没有了时间概念，他一重获自由，就靠着墙滑下去跌坐在地板上。大口喘着气深呼吸，干燥生冷的空气直接被大量吸入，胸口颤抖着起伏。周防也蹲下来，单膝跪着再次向他压过来，这次他有了准备，抬手捂住了周防的嘴。

“这是要做什么啦，king……这样的吻法，女孩子可不会喜欢哦。”

听到十束这种想要敷衍过去的发言，周防的眼神隐隐透出一点危险的气息，

“那你呢？”

十束一时语塞，反应过来之后，感觉刚刚平复下来的心脏一下不听话地吵闹了起来。

“我啊……不讨厌。”

话音一落，他的呼吸就再次被夺走了，强势的侵略性的亲吻让十束气喘吁吁，在吻的交换之间流出的声音，与其说是甜蜜不如说是荒乱的声音。十束用力攀着周防的脊背，手指陷进坚实的肌肉里，感受着这个人的身体里传来的轻微震颤。

啊真是不妙啊，即使为什么会被这样对待他还不明白，但是他似乎并没有觉得厌恶，惊讶是真的，但是不讨厌也是真的。他不是很想推开这个压迫感十足的男人。不如说进一步也可以啊，是这个人的话，一切大胆和荒唐都不再是问题。

这不就好像他爱上了他的king一样吗？

又或许，很早以前，他就已经有了相似的特别的感情。把周防尊看作他的king这件事本事，就已经是超越了“爱情”的执着了。

这之后，他们又会变成怎样，连这样的事都无暇去考虑了，唯一确定的是，他们两个人之间的界限，已经崩坏了。

 

9.浅尝即止安抚性的吻

※尊刚高中毕业的时候，没在交往的暧昧期

 

周防突然出现十束家门前时十束真的吓了一跳。

十束家的门铃坏了很久了，听到相当用力的敲门声，差点以为是老爹又惹来的讨债人，还在心里吐槽深夜造访代人讨债也真是辛苦，可惜老爹又不知道去哪里了对方要白跑一趟了，一开门却看到了周防挂着彩的脸，惊讶得差点跳起来。

“king，你那个怎么了。”

十束指了指周防的脸颊，那里有被拳头打中的痕迹，再向上，有着顺着额头流下来的血印，虽然天色很暗看不太清楚，但是实际上衣服上也破破烂烂的，袖子磨破了，还混着点尘土和血的气息。

周防懒得解释，径直走进房子里，明明拖着一身伤却不见有半点疲惫，十束关好门跟着他走进来，脸上表情倒是略显沉重。

“king来这吓到我了呢，也不事先联系一下。还好老爹不在家，不然他要被king这幅样子吓到的。”

十束打起精神开着并不怎么好笑的玩笑，去厨房弄湿了毛巾，拉着周防让他乖乖地在矮桌前坐下来，跪坐到他面前，轻轻地帮他擦掉脸上的污渍和血迹，温热的毛巾覆在伤口上有温吞又意外很舒服的痛感，周防眯起眼去享受那个触感。

“离这近，就过来了。”

“是这样吗？我还以为是king寂寞了呢，‘不想回到只有一个人的家啊’之类的。”

周防既没有肯定没有否定。他垂着视线，看着十束的细微表情，想要从那之上读出点什么，然而什么也读不出来。

他被完全不记得的人寻仇，对方带的人手有点多，稍微费了一番工夫，自然也受了伤。结束的时候感觉全身的血都在剧烈的烧，就像是处在高热的状态，还想要更多这样的畅快，情绪高昂不肯降落，等他回过神，就站在了十束家的门口。

这些他当然都不打算和十束说，这些全都是毫无意义的事情。包括十束现在做的，也没什么意义，他想寻求的不是这样的照料，是更热烈也更安逸的东西。

“十束。”

周防就只是低沉地念了一声他的名字，其他的什么也没有说，十束停了手，垂手将沾了污的毛巾丢到一边，这次直接用手指去摩挲伤口附近肿胀着的地方，周防皱了皱眉却没有躲开。然后，十束挺直上半身，一股作气拉近了和周防的距离，额头抵上周防的额头，在极近的距离，那双清澈坚定的眼眸与周防那还没褪去战斗意识的锐利双目对视了。

“不要紧的哦，king，你是会‘没事’的人，因为king很温柔嘛。”

说着完全不明所以的话，十束稍稍侧过头，轻轻地吻了周防，这个吻就像棉花糖一样的轻柔，并不是蜻蜓点水，而是带着更多的情绪不容分说地压了过来。就像是十束本人一样，温温柔柔的，却有点缠人，几次变换角度的嘴唇相接，灵巧地探出一小截舌头顺着周防微张的唇探进去，并不深入，只是淡淡地扫过牙齿和嘴唇里侧的位置。

周防咽了口唾沫，喉咙里咕咚一声，就在他感觉饥肠辘辘，想要反击的时候，十束停止了动作，拉开了一段距离。

“现在冷静点了吗？king。”

“嗯。”

只是，似乎有其他的什么情绪燃烧起来了。

 

10.亲吻熟睡中的对方

 

“king，你这样太不解风情了啦。”

十束不满地指责着眼下手臂压在他头侧，将他关在床铺和自己身体之间的男人。

在大概五分钟前，十束很平常地走上了HOMRA的二楼，一如既往地敲了门但是没等周防回应就推门而入。他走到床边，看到对他的到来毫无反应的男人蜷着身体背对他和衣熟睡，也不知道这人是什么时候开始睡的，但是应该很早，毕竟天色这么暗了也没有开灯。

十束俯下身凑近周防的脸，想着没有带摄像机上来太可惜了，此时睡着的周防难得的表情安详，大概没有做那个糟糕的梦，随着呼吸他的肩背也微微颤动，完全是可爱的休眠状态的猫科动物。

这个时候偷偷的亲一下的话，应该可以的吧。

十束这样想了，也立刻就付诸行动了，他先是就着周防侧躺的姿势，落了一个吻在他的脸颊上，但是马上就觉得这样还不够，这种场景就应该亲到嘴唇才算罗曼蒂克。他尝试着移动周防的肩膀将人翻过来，却在下一个瞬间就感觉天旋地转，眼前的整个世界刷的一下颠倒了，直到后背撞到床板，下意识发出疼痛的呻吟声，他才意识到，是自己吵醒了周防。

“什么不解风情？”

“在这种时候，king应该假装没有醒，然后装作被我吻醒的样子睁开眼睛，就像是睡美人那样！这样的展开比较浪漫吧。”

“……”

周防很怀疑十束到底知不知道自己在胡说什么。

“刚刚king的反应也太快了，难道是因为上一次，我故意涂上口红在你脸上留下印子被大家笑了留下心理阴影了吗？怀疑我要恶作剧？我好伤心啊king。”

“……给我闭嘴。”

面对这个既擅长惹恼他又擅长安抚他的麻烦恋人，周防现在想做的事只有一件。

 

待到夜色完全降临之时，筋疲力尽的十束完全瘫在床上，因为刚才稍微有点过分的惩罚游戏消耗了太多体力，一结束就马上睡得不省人事。

周防在床头烟灰缸里按灭烟头，手撑在十束头边，居高临下地看着这平时吵死人现在却安安静静了的家伙。忽然想起了之前十束那一堆不着调的胡话。周防伸手摸了摸十束微张的嘴唇，十束完全没有反应，微暖的气随着呼吸呵到他的手指上。他心里一动，情不自禁地附身，轻轻地吻上了那双柔软水润的唇，而睡着的人几乎没有任何反应。

就这样保持了几秒，仅仅是碰触而已的亲吻后，周防轻轻地咬了咬十束的唇瓣。十束的呼吸变得有点不稳，嘴唇张开了更多，但是依然没有要醒的迹象。

“哼，不解风情的家伙吗？”

他感觉心情不错。

 

20\. 间接接吻

※学生时代的放学后日常，没交往  
※他们并没有意识到自己有间接接吻

 

周防无言地将自己撕开了包装的炒面面包伸到了十束的眼前。

十束不是伸出手接过来，而是直接歪着身用嘴去咬，周防并没有抱怨他“你自己拿着”之类的，就这样全程捏着面包另一端手指一点点后退，看样子会一直拿到直到十束将整根面包全部吃完。

草薙一脸黑线地看着面前发生的迷惑行为，他想原来周防特意从中午留到放学后的这食堂最难抢到的热门面包是给十束留的，确实他也会偶尔给长期经济困难的十束留食物，但是他绝对没有这样喂食的兴趣。他想转移自己的注意力无视这两个人，但是在周防帮差点吃到纸的十束撕开包装纸时失败了。

“你们这是在干什么？”

“………&*…@&￥%…”

刚好十束咬住了最后的一大口，嘴里被塞得满满的，说的话草薙是一个字都没听懂。蓬松的软面包塞得腮帮都鼓起来了，十束的样子就像个仓鼠，他好不容易才把那一大团吞下去。

“……想养肥一点……之类的？”

被噎到的十束还说不出话来，慢了好几拍回话的是周防。

“就像……养宠物吗？”

“啊，差不多。”

说着周防把自己喝到了一半的纸盒包装草莓牛奶也塞到了十束的手里，十束露出像是得救了一样的表情，含住吸管猛吸了一大口甜腻浓郁的牛奶，终于理顺了气，又把牛奶还到周防手里。

“呼，好甜。”

啊……那个是间接接吻吧。

看着周防完全没有什么反应就直接再次咬住被十束含过的吸管，草薙决定自己还是不要再多问了。

 

21\. 无法触及的亲吻

 

这是梦的延续吗？

还是幽灵呢？

 

之前的数年间，周防翻来覆去地做着相似的梦境，轰鸣震颤着的大地裂开，遍地是烧焦的断壁残瓦，那是熔岩一般的火焰吞噬了一切的地狱光景。他小心的去保护的一切，看惯的街景，重要的人们，都最终化作虚无，轰轰烈烈的被他亲手埋葬。那是如果一步没有计算好，就会成为“未来”的让他向往也让他恐惧的噩梦。

而从十束死亡开始，最近几日的梦境发生了一些变化。一开始他在梦里身处那个黑暗寒冷的天台，像是代替了十束一样在那里，看到那个男孩露出疯狂的笑容，感觉到腹部的烧灼疼痛和鲜血涌出来的空虚。被枪打中所受的伤究竟是不是这样的感觉，没受过枪伤的他完全不知道，那只是他的梦境，是他的幻想和模拟。感同身受从来是个好笑的词，就像是没人能完全了解他被熔岩吞没时的从痛苦到轻松那一瞬间的心情，他也代替不了任何人受伤流血。

再之后，他在牢房里完全谈不上舒适的硬板床上睁开眼睛的时候，就看到了十束坐在他的床边，就像是什么也没有发生一样，平静地看着他，轻声问他，“你做噩梦了吗？”。

这是梦的延续吗？

还是幽灵呢？

呵，周防也觉得自己荒唐的想法太过好笑，忍不住笑出了声，嘲讽的笑声在简陋的牢房里空荡荡地回响。十束什么也没有说，表情既不是担忧也不是悲伤，他伏下身来，温暖的手指抚过周防的脸颊，然后一点点滑向周防的耳朵，周防终于在自己脆弱的地方被窥探前，出手抓住了那只手。将那比他的体温低了一点，但是确实温热的手按压在自己的胸口，是最舒适的，能让他体内的火焰平静下来的温度。

“king，我已经不在了。”

他知道，是他亲手把他烧得干干净净，冰冷的尸体被温热的火焰吞噬然后消失在天地之间，然而他存在过的分量不会跟着灰飞烟灭，那些记忆都麻烦的保留了下来。

“所以事到如今还出现干什么，还想要阻止我吗？”

“不，我不会再阻止king了呀。”

他眼前的十束露出个有些无奈的笑容，语气轻松又温柔。

“……抱歉，king，我没办法再阻止你了。”

周防想这果然只是一个太过孤独的绮梦吧。是个如果他主动说“消失吧”，眼前的人就会像水雾一样消散的让人想说“这算什么”的梦境。

事到如今，他想要被十束阻止吗？他不想被十束阻止吗？但是想这些都是没有意义的。

曾经有你在的世界充满了欢乐的琐事，然而没有你的世界是那么无趣。

周防牵着那纤细的手腕，将十束拉近，轻轻地吻了那双冰冷的双唇，然后疲惫地闭上了眼睛。那是个温柔的，麻木的，然后渐渐归于虚无，连一点温度都没有残余下来的孤零零的吻。

 

不需要太久，这漫长的噩梦马上就会结束了。

而那破灭之路的尽头，你愿意等在那的话，我会非常高兴。

 

23\. 酒醉的诱惑之吻

※十束毕业后半年左右的时间段，还是未成年的两个坏孩子

 

众所周知，假酒害人。

周防被从梦里唤醒时特别茫然，因为以一个扭曲的姿势蜷在沙发上睡着了，他睡的并不舒服，现在可以说肩酸背痛。除此之外还有宿醉必然的头疼，而且眼下还有个十束拼命地往自己身上拱，真是糟糕的状况。

冬季深夜的酒吧里冷冷清清的，昨晚他们两个，还有草薙，三个人在这里偷偷喝酒，也不是为了什么事，一定要说的话，就是单纯的假装自己是大人的游戏。周防也不知道自己什么时候睡着的，明明没有喝多少，但他一向酒品很好倒头就睡，绝不会像眼前这个家伙，一身酒气还露出一脸白痴笑容往别人的身上爬。

“……草薙呢？”

“说不要睡在这里……就回家去了……明明摇～摇～晃～晃～的……呼……king好暖和。”

十束把白色的毯子盖过头顶，像个蚕蛹一样缩在周防的胸口，完全没有反省的意思。周防现在想起来了，十束家的旧房子到了冬天取暖很糟糕，十束说要再找一个提供住处的打工，草薙让他找到之前就先住到这里。所以十束认为这个沙发是他的床，在沙发上的周防，就被他不客气地看做了类似床垫的东西。

“起来，醉鬼。”

“我可没喝醉……”

十束掀开一点毛毯，只露出一张脸在外面，用力抓着周防的毛衣前襟，往周防的脸前凑，浓郁的酒气，毯子下的暖气，还有十束本人的气息瞬间逼近。十束的眼里像是蒙着一层水雾，不知道因为热还是醉酒脸颊红彤彤的，周防感觉心脏不安分地躁动起来，他本来以为自己很清醒，但是也许，也许他也还有一点醉吧，而这心跳，也多半，已经通过贴在一起的身体，暴露给十束了。

明明没有其他人在，十束却刷地拉起毛毯将两个人都藏在了下面，瞬间隔绝了所有的光线。什么也看不见、狭窄又闷热的空间里，十束低下头把一个吻落在了周防的唇角。黑暗里十束为自己亲歪了害羞地笑了一下，然后一点点沿着唇线挪动，磨蹭着将两个人的双唇重叠了，他吐出舌头，舔了舔周防的唇线，喉咙里发出吞咽唾沫的声音。狭窄的空间里空气稀薄，两个人呼吸困难，但是那喘息间理应糟糕的酒气都仿佛是黏糊糊的甜味的。

周防猛地掀开毛毯，大团的新鲜空气瞬间将他们包围，头脑清醒之后，映入他眼帘的是十束亮晶晶的满是渴望的视线。

“我们瞒着草薙哥做点坏事吧。”

多棒的提议啊，周防想。

 

28\. 舔吻手心

※校园K，真的沙雕

 

周防伸手握住了冰冷的铁栏杆，掂量了一下找手感。栏杆显然是上次损坏之后特制的，比别的牢房单间要粗上一倍，但是这全都是无用功，铁栏杆在他眼里，和巧克力棒没太大区别，只要他想，轻而易举就能折断。一想到以为用这种东西就能困住他的黄金部的家伙，绝对是在小看他，立刻不爽透了。

“这就准备出去了吗？”

和他被关到同一间牢房的人一边吃着瓜一边问，一脸准备看戏的表情。

（等等这是牢房里他哪来的瓜？）

算了这不重要。

“你也可以一起出去。”

“不我就算了吧，就算出去了还是得回到学校，结果又会被抓回来的。”

说的一点没错，但是这是心情和气势上的问题。谁能在这里呆得下去啊，不就是因为在天台彻底睡着了忘记回去上课逃课了一下午这点屁事，绝对是黄金部的人为了上次他不小心烧了他们负责栽培的常国路最爱的盆栽在报复，干脆就把“恶魔岛”闹个天翻地覆让那些家伙吃个苦头算了。

为了“心情”和“气势”的问题，周防双手握住栏杆，正准备免费表演一个空手掰栏杆，他现在不怎么想见到的人就出现了。

“呀——KING，等一下！”

念叨着好险好险，快步跑过来的人正是专用驯兽师十束多多良，十束一边走一边将帽子戴在头上，穿好了黄金部狱警的全套装束。

“真是的，为了换衣服来得慢了一点king就又想要逃跑，king也为了我多考虑一下怎样，从别的打工现场突然收到这边的消息临时赶过来可是很累的呢。”

周防翻了个白眼，松开了还没来得及遭到毒手的栏杆，郁闷得想要倒头就睡死过去。

“不过呢，我故意回答说‘还走不开哦’，他们就立刻给我额外加了五千日元的补偿嘿嘿嘿，就结果来说，超赚。”

有时候周防真的很想问十束这么拿他当筹码去敲诈良心不会痛吗，虽然答案绝对百分之百是完全不会。

“哎呀king不要阴沉着脸嘛，我可是为了能一直在king身边照顾你才来到这里的哦☆”

注意到了周防周遭的黑色气压，十束故意掐了掐温柔声线，从语气到眼神都真挚得无可挑剔。

“留在这，对我一点好处都没有。”

“今天king好麻烦哦。”

十束叹了口气，转了转眼珠，突然想到了什么，竖起一根手指在嘴边，笑嘻嘻地隔着栏杆对被关进笼子里的大型野兽丢出诱惑的糖果。

“这样好了，只要king乖乖的不要逃狱不要搞破坏，刑期结束之后，我就给你奖～励～怎么样。”

周防沉默了，然后，他发现自己完全动摇了——特意用奖励去形容的话，就直接穿着现在这套衣服这样然后再那样让他出一下几年来几十次被十束按回牢房去受的气吧——并且脑内出现了这样糟糕的想法。

十束不知道周防在想什么，但是本能地觉察到了隔着栏杆的男人身上危险的气息，在犹豫要不要后退一步保持安全的距离时，手腕突然被抓住，被用力拉了过去，另一只手及时抓住栏杆缓冲才避免了撞到栏杆。

周防拉着他的手到嘴边，手掌向上，手心碰到温热的嘴唇。周防像是不满足于此一样，舌尖舔过他的掌心，潮湿的触感，像电流通过一样发痒，十束颤抖了一下，红着脸用力抽回手。

“那么，定金我收下了。” 

他的king，有时候意外的有点狡猾。

 

吃瓜室友：你们根本没考虑我的感受。

 

 

END


End file.
